The Moral A tragedy in Jalbetrer
Today's issue of The Moral brings terrible news to the people of Jalbetrer and the nation as a whole! Baron Christian Lucifer Barley of Paelli has died! The Barley family and the people of Jalbetrer mourn the passing of Baron Christian Barley, who died of a serious case of the flu just yesterday at the age of 64, having been ill and out of the public eye for a long time. As a man of humble beginnings, he proved to the people of Jalbetrer that nothing is impossible for those who dare to dream, as he managed to raise his family into great prosperity and nobility after years of loyal service to His Imperial Majesty. He represented the people of Jalbetrer and their Royal Protector well and with great love. He fought for sound conservative principles in the Imperial Parliament by founding a party that managed to gain votes beyond what anyone could have imagined. The world will not be the same without him. But not all is bad, as the new Baron of Pealli now steps forth onto the political scene. Felix Valdemar Barley is a young man of 25. He takes to the looks of his father, and holds the same sense of responsibility and loyalty to the Empire. Yet he brings another mentality to the seat of patriarch of the Barley business empire and the position of Representative of Jalbetrer. He is a strong supporter of Unionism and reportedly spends his summers domestically! May the Four bless him. Felix Barley speaks on the referendum The new Baron is quick to engage in politics of the day as an issue very close to his heart cries for attention and discussion. The coming referendum for the Jalb people in Veld. Felix said the following from his home in Pealli. "Today I speak not for Jalbetrer, but for and to my Jalb brothers and sisters who do do not yet reside in this magnificient state of ours, and whom the Veld people are trying to tear from the Empire that we love and have invested our hard work in. Do not despair brothers and sisters, for we are near. Your troubles are many and I must be clear. We have been separated for a long time, and this cannot go on. Do not allow yourselves to be torn from the nation that we are part of, and which could otherwise stand by you and help see you prosper to be so much more. Go to the polls when you can. Speak your minds and let your voices be heard through the mark that you make when in the voting booth. Let it echo across your state, across the Empire and to my office right here in Pealli. That you wish not to leave us, but to join us and engage with us more eagerly than you have ever been allowed to do before! For then I will spread my arms and embrace you. Not only as brothers and sisters, but as fellow citizens of Jalbetrer and the Empire. This is where we Jalb belong. This is our Holy Land and our Eternal City. Be one with us, for we have missed you so terribly much. Go out and vote! Join Jalbetrer and the Empire. Join your fellow Jalbs. Leave the sinking ship that is Veldunium." Baron Barley will reportedly begin touring the state of Jalbetrer and make his way to see the Jalb people in Veldunium to further encourage them. Category:The Imperial Constitution